Republic of Chile (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 It had been an autocracy, oligarchy or military dictatorship since independence in the 19th century. Chile had become a major source of Western minerals and wood by 1910. The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) It stayed neutral in the war. The inter-war years A military coup led by General Luis Altamirano in 1924 set off a period of political instability that lasted until 1932. The Great Depression (1929-1940) The economy declined sharply for 3 years until subsidies, protectionist, public works and welfare measures were brought in until the economy was back in order. The Great East Asia War (1931-1946) It joined the American side in 1941. They gave the USA 100 tonnes of free copper. The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) It joined the American side in 1941. They gave the USA 100 tonnes of free copper. Cold War Mining and infrastructure was slowly upgraded in the 1950s and 1960s. Copper mining became a major industry in the late 1960s and boomed during the early 1970s. President Allende was democratically elected in 1972. The 1972-75 Pinochet-Allende civil war was a clash between the fascist south and communist north. Failure to address the economic and social increases and increasing political awareness of the less-affluent population, as well as indirect intervention and economic funding to the main political groups by both the KGB and the CIA, as part of the Cold War, led to a political polarization under Socialist President Salvador Allende. This in turn resulted in the 11 September 1973 coup d'état and the military dictatorship of General Augusto Pinochet, whose subsequent 19-year regime was responsible for numerous human rights violations and deep market-oriented economic reforms in South Chile. The promulgation of the Agrarian Reform Law, expropriating thousands of acres of farmland (including from large U.S. landholders), further worsened relations between the US and North Chile. The civil war spilled over into Kingdom of Araucanía and Patagonia in 1974 and 1975, leading to heavy losses in Araucanía. Florida also tried to mediate in the Chilean civil war. Forestry, tourism, hydro-electricity and mining were expanded in both halves of Chile between the mid 1970s and late 1980s. 1990s Democracy was restored in 1992 with General Pinochet's resignation, Salvador Allende's resignation and the nation's reunion. Both halves of Chile were happy with this. Chile agreed to give generous compensation to the people of Araucanía in 1998. Life today Tourism has taken of since in a big way since 2000. Both halves of Chile were still friends and fully integrated by 2008. The 2010 Copiapó mining accident, also known then as the "Chilean mining accident", began on Thursday, 5 August 2010 with a cave-in at the San José copper–gold mine, located in the Atacama Desert 45 kilometers (28 mi) north of the regional capital of Copiapó, in northern Chile. Thirty-three men, trapped 700 meters (2,300 ft) underground and 5 kilometers (3 mi) from the mine's entrance via spiraling underground ramps, were rescued after 68 days. It was hailed as one of South America's greatest ever rescues as Peruvian and Chilean rescue teems jointly rescued them from a nearly impossible situation. Economy Mining, especially that of copper, dominate the economy. Tourism, stone quarrying, electrical consumer goods, shipping contracts, metallurgy, and are also important factors to. Mining and infrastructure was slowly upgraded in the 1950s and 1960s. Chile has been a leading copper exporter since the late 1970s. has mined iron, gold, tin, copper, lead, zinc and bauxite (the ore contains aluminium) for decades. Forestry, tourism, hydro-electricity and mining were expanded in both halves of Chile between the mid 1970s and late 1980s. Tourism has taken of since in a big way since 2000. Earthquakes The 1960 Valdivia earthquake (Spanish: Terremoto de Valdivia) or Great Chilean earthquake (Gran terremoto de Chile) of 22 May is the most powerful earthquake ever recorded. Various studies have placed it at 9.4–9.6 on the moment magnitude scale. It occurred in the afternoon (19:11 GMT, 15:11 local time), and lasted approximately 10 minutes. The resulting tsunami affected southern Chile, Hawaii, Japan, the Philippines, eastern New Zealand, southeast Australia and the Aleutian Islands. The epicenter of this megathrust earthquake was near Lumaco, approximately 570 kilometres (350 mi) south of Santiago, with Valdivia being the most affected city. The tremor caused localised tsunamis that severely battered the Chilean coast, with waves up to 25 metres (82 ft). The main tsunami raced across the Pacific Ocean and devastated Hilo, Hawaii. Waves as high as 10.7 metres (35 ft) were recorded 10,000 kilometres (6,200 mi) from the epicenter, and as far away as Japan and the Philippines. The death toll and monetary losses arising from this widespread disaster are not certain. Various estimates of the total number of fatalities from the earthquake and tsunamis have been published, ranging between 1,000 and 7,000 killed. Different sources have estimated the monetary cost ranged from US$400 million to 800 million (or $3.31 billion to $6.62 billion today, adjusted for inflation). The 2010 Chile earthquake (Spanish: Terremoto del 27F) occurred off the coast of central Chile on Saturday, 27 February at 03:34 local time (06:34 UTC), having a magnitude of 8.8 on the moment magnitude scale, with intense shaking lasting for about three minutes. It was felt strongly in six Chilean regions (from Valparaíso in the north to Araucanía in the south), that together make up about 80 percent of the country's population. According to the United States Geological Survey (USGS) the cities experiencing the strongest shaking—VIII (Severe) on the Mercalli intensity scale (MM)—were Concepción, Arauco and Coronel. According to Chile's Seismological Service Concepción experienced the strongest shaking at MM IX (Violent).1 The earthquake was felt in the capital Santiago at MM VII (Very strong) or MM VIII. Tremors were felt in many Argentine cities, including Buenos Aires, Córdoba, Mendoza and La Rioja. Tremors were felt as far north as the city of Ica in southern Peru (approx. 2,400 km (1,500 mi) away). Organisations #Mercasur (A better world TL) #South Atlantic Ocean Alliance (A better world TL) Category:Chile Category:A better world (TL) Category:Fiction